Mon cadeau d'anniversaire
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Loki et Aries n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle peut lui offrir ! Il a déjà reçu tous ces cadeaux et attend avec impatience le sien. Heureusement pour elle, Aquarius va l'aider à régler ce petit problème ! ... "Heureusement", "aider" ? Je ne pense pas non ! Kplus pour allusions et suggestions !
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour chères lecteurs ! Je vous présente donc ici une mini fiic sur Fairy Tail ! Bon, je n'ai jamais écrit sur ce manga et aussi, j'ai voulu essayer de faire une fiic un peu à côté de la plaque dans le genre humoristique si je puis me permettre. Bon, j'ai peut-être complétement foiré... Peut-être que c'est chiant et à mourir d'ennui mais je m'en fiche ! Ah ah ! **

**Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

Nous voici arrivé dans le monde des Esprits. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et promettait une journée chaude et magnifique. Une légère et fraiche brise printanière venait caresser les plaines tandis qu'une forte odeur d'herbe humide montait aux narines.

Dans ce sublime décor, un adorable et frêle bélier broutait les pâturages en ruminant faiblement des "je suis désolé" à intervalle irrégulier. Bientôt, son activité devint le centre d'attention de plusieurs esprits qui passaient hasardeusement par là. Non pas qu'elle broutait de magnifique façon ou encore que son postérieur à la vue de tous offrait un spectacle suffisamment attrayant.

Non, loin de là.

Mais il semblait que l'aura opaque de désespoir et de chagrin qui émanait d'elle allait stopper les rayons du soleil pourtant bien vifs ce jour-là.

Les esprits qui étaient au compte de deux s'arrêtèrent pas loin de la petite Aries. C'étaient Aquarius et Scorpio qui faisaient une petite balade en amoureux. Alors que le bellâtre roucoulait avec sa dulcinée, un nuage d'une noirceur sans pareil lui coupa court le sifflet. La surprise plus que la colère lui fit faire volt-face, attisant par la même occasion l'intérêt d'Aquarius. Tout deux observèrent avec désolation le petit bélier dans un état bien pathétique. Ne sachant trop que faire, ils tentèrent de s'éclipser furtivement, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Mais trop tard, la bouille larmoyante d'Aries les observait déjà. Rapidement, Scorpio la salua avant de lancer secrètement à sa petite sirène.

"Désolé mais tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas comment gérer ce type de situation, Yeaah~. Tu viendras me trouver chez Capri, je vais lui proposer une partie de cache-tap en t'attendant Weeehaaaa~

-D'accord, Scorpiooo, ronronna t-elle avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Aries."

Le bellâtre finissait de disparaitre à l'horizon quand Aquarius s'approcha lentement de l'adorable bélier.

"Bon, c'est quoi ton problème ? cracha t-elle doucement.

-Je suis désolé... continua de ruminer Aries."

Une veine énorme avait finalement eu raison de la beauté de la sirène et sans crier gare, elle empoigna férocement la fourrure abusivement agréable au touché de l'animal.

"Écoute, j'ai pas toute la journée ! Scorpio attend que je revienne pour faire _ci_ et _ça_ ok ?! Maintenant, dépêche-toi de me dire c'est quoi ton problème ! s'enragea t-elle avant de rapidement lâcher prise."

Aries, les larmes aux yeux, balbutia deux, trois mots incompréhensibles avant de reprendre.

"Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Loki... Je suis désolé... et je n'ai rien trouvé à lui offrir. Je voulais lui faire une surprise mais... Je suis désolé..., finit-elle par avouer."

Aquarius, la mine résolument méditative, commençait à retrouver son visage superbe d'antan. De l'autre côté, l'adorable chose la contemplait de ses yeux mouillant, comme si un miracle allait apparaitre face à elle. La sirène finit par tomber sur son regard et lâcha dans une expression bien loin de la Déesse des eaux.

"Quoi ? Tu crois en plus que je vais trouver une solution à ton problème ? Tu me prends pour qui !?"

Mais Aries ne se laissa pas faire et l'observa plus intensément en usant d'une technique secrète dont elle n'avait pas elle-même conscience: l'attaque du regard de l'animal battu. C'en était finit d'Aquarius.

"Bon, très bien très bien. Mais ! Il est hors de question que je sois responsable d'un quel conque mauvais déroulement du plan ! J'agis, tu me suis, point barre !"

Sur ce, Aries acquiesça en laissant transparaitre un petit sourire adorable. Mais si elle savait ce qui l'attendait, jamais elle n'aurait demandé de l'aide à ce petit démon !

Fin !

**Euuh... Voilà donc ça c'est fait ! **

**En passant, je voulais vous dire comment j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiic !**

**En fait, j'étais en train de profondément m'ennuyer en cours d'anglais, je commençais à avoir de la fièvre (j'étais malade) et je déprimais aussi. Donc, pour me changer les idées, je me suis dit "Tiens ! Pourquoi ne pas penser à une future fiic?"**

**Et donc là, je me dis "Mais quel manga et qui ?" **

**Ensuite, comme je suis une élève sérieuse (à la base) et que je prend mes cours en note, je jette un coup d'œil au tableau et je vois le prof qui écrit et qui bug avant de raconter je sais pas quoi sur je sais plus qui. **

**Et en fait, il avait juste commencé son mot par la lettre A. **

**Alors je me suis dit "Tiens, je vais chercher un perso qui commence par la lettre A." **

**Et comme je suis une flemmarde, je me suis dit que j'allais chercher que dans un seul anime et vu qu'en ce moment je regarde Fairy Tail à cause des demandes incessantes de mon frangin depuis deux ans, je me suis dit "Tiens ! Je vais chercher dans Fairy Tail !"**

**Ensuite j'ai chercher dans ma tête des persos qui commençait par A comme Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza, Makarov, Mirajane... On avait dit A !**

**Bref, finalement, j'ai pensé à Aries, qui m'a fait penser à Loki !**

**Ensuite, je me suis dit : "Bon, vu que je déprime, faut que je fasse un truc joyeux histoire de me changer les idées !"**

**Et voilà ! L'histoire est née de cette manière ! **

**TA-DAAAM ! **

**(voilà pourquoi je dis toujours qui faut pas me laisser parler ! Je commence, je m'arrête plus et je raconte rien d'intéressant ! Quoi que je ferais mieux de dire "écrire" et non "parler" parce que je suis pas aussi bavarde que face à un clavier... étrange...)**

**BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEF ! Je vous laisse tranquille et vous dit:**

**"SHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW ! rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !"**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjouuuur ! Donc voici le chapitre 2 ! Cool...**

**Euuuh ! C'est la première fois de toute ma vie que j'écris des chapitres aussi courts ! A vrai dire, j'ai pensé au fait que j'aurais pu faire cette fiic en un chapitre mais je trouvais ça nul et je voulais faire une histoire, POUR UNE FOIS ! avec des chapitres courts ! (Pour ceux qui ont lu ma fiic Poker Of Love en entier, vous comprenez mon désespoir!)**

**Breeeef ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous suivrez cette petite histoire qui, j'espère, arrivera à vous faire quelques fois sourire et/ou vous faire passer un agréable moment !**

**Sur ce : Bonne lecture !**

Finalement, les deux jeunes filles se rendirent chez Aries. Enfin, plutôt, le bélier retourna seule chez elle pendant que la sirène "réglait une petite affaire".

En attendant son amie, elle avait préparé un peu de lait chaud et une tasse de thé vert tout en rangeant rapidement son salon. Bien vite, la porte sonna et c'est avec son verre à la main qu'elle ouvrit. Chose étrange qui ne perturba qu'à peine l'animal, Aquarius était accompagné d'un sourire comme on en voit... jamais à vrai dire. Pire encore, il ne portait le nom de "sourire" qu'à cause de la définition qu'on lui avait donné. Cela ressemblait bien plus à un étirement des lèvres sur toute la partie inférieur du visage qui transformait son expression en véritable film d'horreur. Semblait-il que l'adorable bélier n'y vit qu'un "banal" sourire.

"J'ai demandé un peu d'aide ma très chère Aries, chantonna t-elle d'une voix étrangement rauque."

Mais encore une fois, l'adorable animal n'y vu qu'une amie qui tenait absolument à aider un de ses compatriotes Esprit. Et loin d'elle la supposition même infime, même presque inexistante d'un plan foireux !

Le temps de s'assoir à la table de la cuisine et d'ajouter deux carrés de sucre à son thé, Aquarius sentit la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise vibrer dangereusement. Rapidement, ce fut l'ensemble des meubles mais aussi la maison elle-même qui étaient pris d'épilepsie.

"Elle s'est faite attendre celle-là ! grogna la belle."

Alors qu'Aries, paniqué, tentait de rattraper le sucrier qui allait certainement, dans un avenir bien proche, se fracasser par terre, le centre du salon s'écroula et un être énorme sortit des tréfonds du monde des Esprits. Aquarius pinça fortement ses lèvres lorsque la chose s'avança vers la table de la cuisine pour s'y asseoir.

"Tu crois vraiment qu'un jour tu vas avoir un mec alors que tu te trimbales en sumotori !? Heiiiin !? explosa t-elle."

Et enfin, on entendit un petit _pouf_ suivi d'une légère trainée de fumé quand Virgo apparut et s'assit doucement à une des chaises sous les yeux exorbité du bélier.

"Est-ce pour une punition ? déclara t-elle.

-Plus maso que ça tu meurs ! lâcha finalement la sirène."

Aries avait enfin finit de remettre un tant soit peu d'ordre dans sa charmante maison, n'osant toujours pas poser les yeux sur le trou béant qui lui faisait office de "parquet de salon".

"Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté de m'aider... Je suis désolé...

-Mais non, voyons, ce n'est rien, le sourire du mal avait repris possession de ses lèvres.

-On m'a dit que j'allais pouvoir enfin m'entrainer à nouer des cordes, termina Virgo en refusant poliment la tasse de thé qu'Aries lui tendait.

-Des cordes ? demanda naïvement le bélier."

Mais bien vite, Aquarius clôt cette conversation.

"Bon, on va pas y passer la journée, Scorpio m'attend je vous signale ! Donc maintenant on y va !

-On va où ? finit par demander Aries.

-Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir user de mon savoir-faire, continua Virgo."

Elle sortit ensuite une corde d'on-ne-sait-où et fit divers nœuds rapides qui donnait une étrange forme à la corde. Semblait-il que son usage futur était très particulier... Tellement particulier que la beauté face à elle en eut des frissons rien qu'en imaginant son utilisation sur une personne lambda. "Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec cette demeuré !? Si ça se trouve, elle va finir par me contaminer de son masochisme maladif ! " pensa t-elle en se morfondant sur son sort, avant de finalement lâcher un long soupire entendu et de reprendre.

"On va nulle part mais par contre on va commencer les préparatifs !

-Ah oui, on va lui préparer une fête surprise ? s'enthousiasma la naïve.

-Je peux aller chercher mon fouet si vous voulez ? Ou bien les menottes seront-ils plus adéquat ? dit-elle tout en se levant de sa chaise."

Avant de s'énerver une bonne fois pour toute et de faire plusieurs morts dans les environs, Aquarius reprit une dernière fois avant l'apocalypse.

"Écoute, Aries, tu ne peux pas te présenter comme ça à Loki ! Regarde moi tous ces poils ! Toutes cette fourrure ! La seule chose que tu vas attirer avec cette masse ce sont les confectionneurs de manteau ! Donc, première chose à faire...

-Me brosser ? tenta le bélier.

-La vendre ? tenta à son tour Virgo.

-Mais non ! Bande d'imbéciles ! L'épiler !"

Aries eut un sursaut à l'entente de ce mot et secoua furieusement sa tête de droite à gauche, se voulant indiscutable. Mais impossible de refréner les ardeurs de ces deux-là. Plus vite qu'il ne faut de temps pour l'expliquer, Virgo attacha la pauvre bête à sa chaise et Aquarius prépara une cire bien chaude, bien sucré, bien assaisonné, sous les yeux de l'adorable chose qui s'était évanouie au moment même où la sirène avait mis la spatule en bois dans la casserole.

Fin

**Voilà voilà ! **

**Je pense qu'Aries commence déjà à regretter son choix quand au fait de choisir Aquarius pour l'aider à préparer quoi que ce soit pour l'anniversaire de Loki !  
**

**Euuh... J'ai cru remarquer dans le premier chapitre que... Mes commentaires étaient encore plus long que l'histoire en elle même... "Galère..." comme le dirait si bien un certain Shika ! J'en suis sincèrement désolé mais que voulez-vous ... C'est tout moi ça !**

**Bon, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

**P.S: Comme c'est court et que je galère déjà bien assez avec les sorties de Poker Of Love, je compte poster un chapitre par jour ou tous les deux jours. Pas envie de me prendre la tête ! **

**Jusque là il n'y a que 5 chapitres ! Et ça dépendra de vous pour le sixième ! Voilà voilà !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour bonjour ! J'ai rien d'intéressant à dire donc je vais fermer mon clapet !**

**Bonne lecture !**

A son réveil, Aries avait froid, très froid. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet sur sa physionomie. Et elle découvrit avec bonheur sa fourrure impeccable ! Pris d'un élan de joie, elle sauta sur ses pieds et caressa tendrement ses bras. Quand soudain, elle vu Aquarius tout sourire et Virgo, debout à côté d'elle, une tondeuse et une bande de cire usagée à la main. Elle observa de nouveau désespérément son corps... nu. Elle pleura à chaude larme quand elle remarqua sa magnifique pilosité à même le sol. Semblait-il que la démone avait eu la splendide idée de redisposer la fourrure sur Aries pour lui faire une bonne blague. Ah ah !

Les larmes aux yeux, l'adorable bélier ruminait nue dans son coin, assise sur une chaise et tournant le dos à sa compatriote Esprit. Pendant ce temps, Virgo avait disparu et Aquarius tentait de capter du signal pour envoyer des mots doux par sms à son chéri. Tout en vacant à ses occupations, elle essayait d'arrêter la bouderie "insensé", selon ses termes, de l'animal dénaturé.

"Tu vas quand même pas continuer ton cirque de gamine encore plus longtemps ! Ce ne sont que des poils ! Ça repousse ! Et puis si tu continues, moi je vais rejoindre Scorpio pour qu'on puisse enfin faire _ci_ et _ça _!"

Aries se retourna vivement et s'exclama dans ses termes:

"Tu ne peux pas me laisser maintenant ! Je suis désolé... Pas après tout ça ! Je suis désolé...

-Bon, et bien continuons alors !"

Et Virgo fit son apparition par le trou béant qui était devenu son entré VIP.

"Pile a temps ! lança Aquarius tout en s'approchant du bélier. On va enfin pouvoir finir ce qu'on a commencé !

-Est-il l'heure de la punition ?

-Toujours pas ! Non !"

La maso avait amené avec elle un sac bien lourd et certainement remplit de chose bien suspect. Rapidement, la sirène fourra son nez dedans et choppa parfum, sous-vêtement et autre. Elle observa méticuleusement les culottes et soutien-gorge qu'avait apporté son amie tandis que l'animal n'osait même plus dire non et se résolvait à pleurer à l'avance. En effet, dentelles, string, nœud rouge, ficelle, soie, tissu transparent et cuir répondaient présent à l'appel.

De son côté, Virgo avait attrapé une fiole rose tinté de violet où il était inscrit dessus en italique "**SensuL**".

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Avait demandé Aquarius tout en glissant Aries dans un soutien-gorge qui semblait avoir rétrécie au lavage. D'ailleurs, il avait dû être lavé plus d'une fois. Le tissu qui devait soutenir les seins ne voulait pas se tuer à la tache et avait préféré comme fonction de cacher les bouts de chaire rose de son possesseur.

"Un parfum peut-être ?"

Et avant même qu'Aries n'eut le temps de lui dire qu'elle supportait mal les odeurs trop fortes, Virgo appuya frénétiquement sur le flacon et le vida au niveau de son visage, de sa nuque et de sa poitrine. Et lorsque les particules de parfum eurent fini de se poser sur la pauvre bête... Elle tomba dans les pommes.

Aquarius et Virgo se lancèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de s'intéresser plus sérieusement à la fiole qu'elle tenait encore dans les mains. A première vue, ce n'était rien de bien dangereux. La marque était écrite sur le devant et quand on retournait le flacon, des lignes qui semblaient être composés de mots, indéchiffrables évidemment, remplissaient la surface. Rapidement, Virgo fourra son bras dans le sac qu'elle avait amené et qui était encore bien rempli et y extirpa une loupe. Les deux filles surplombèrent l'outil et finirent par trouver un sens à ces hiéroglyphes.

"Vous en avez marre de disparaitre sous ses yeux, de ne pas réussir à attiser ses plus profondes ardeurs ? **SensuL** vous garanti une efficacité radicale et longue durée. Aspergez sans plus attendre votre partenaire et voyez le résultat !"

Elles s'observèrent une seconde fois avant de baisser un peu la loupe sur la dernière ligne.

"Une seule dose suffit. Ne sous-estimez pas les laboratoires **SensuL** et n'en abusez-pas !"

Elles s'observèrent une dernière fois avant que la culpabilité ne commence à ronger Aquarius.

"Je vais aller chercher un cierge, annonça Virgo avant de se lever.

-Pourquoi faire ?! Personne n'est mort ! s'emporta la sirène en manquant d'arracher le bras de la maso en voulant la faire se rasseoir."

Elle commençait à sentir ses veines s'enfler quand soudain, elle prit une profonde respiration et lança au corps inerte du bélier un regard dédaigneux mais aussi compatissant.

"Nous n'avons plus le choix Virgo... Nous passons au plan B ! dit-elle en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers le trou béant du salon. On va chez toi.

-Il est enfin l'heure de la punition ? Ou bien...

-Aucun des deux idiote !

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir, fit-elle finalement en rejoignant Aquarius, Aries inconsciente dans les bras."

Fin

**Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être étonné ! Je me suis découverte un faible pour les substances aux conséquences plus ou moins louche ! Rien qu'avec _Le champignon de l'amour_ ou encore _Bisho Transfert_ ! J'adore ça ! Que voulez-vous !  
**

**(j'ai l'impression étrange d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part...)**

**Donc, officiellement, Aquarius et Virgo sont totalement barrées comme filles ! (et moi aussi)**

**Mais de quel plan B parle t-elle !? O.O**

**Sur ce, Shaaaaaaaaaaowww ! Et revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews s'il vous plaiiit !**

**Au fait, j'espère que vous vous amusez bien devant ce machin innommable ! ah ah ah !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salutatiooon ! Nous voici donc à l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Le chapitre 4 !**

**Bon, toujours rien à dire donc je me la ferme à nouveau !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Loki profitait de cette magnifique journée pour se promener et s'aérer un peu. Sa matinée avait été forte en émotion. Il avait reçu des cadeaux de la part de la plus part des Esprits et même Lucy avait pensé à lui. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, Aries n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Pourtant, il lui semblait que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle était impatiente de lui offrir son présent. Peut-être avait-elle eu un imprévu ? M'enfin, la journée était loin d'être finie !

Donc, c'est dans un état d'esprit sain et serein qu'il marchait sans destination précise à travers les plaines désertes et isolées.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se poser à même le sol pour se reposer un peu, la terre se mit à trembler. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais il s'était quand même retrouver à terre, ses jambes ayant flanchés faute de sa surprise.

Il finit par se relever et observa un instant les alentours avant de se retourner. Ahuri, il découvrit une grosse boite rouge orné d'un gigantesque nœud papillon. Semblait-il que c'était un cadeau. Sur ses gardes, il s'approcha lentement de la grosse boite et remarqua que juste à côté se trouvait un énorme trou. Il se pencha un peu sur le dessus et identifia la marque de fabrique de Virgo. Sans attendre, il l'appela plusieurs fois mais jamais il ne reçu de réponse.

"Alors comme ça, c'est un cadeau de Virgo. Elle m'en a déjà donné un ce matin pourtant."

Et quand il repensa à ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le paquet cadeau, un long frisson parcouru son épiderme.

Il secoua frénétiquement sa tête de droite à gauche pour effacer cette image horrible et se concentra à nouveau sur l'énorme boite qui se trouvait à ses côtés. L'ayant analysé sous toutes les coutures, il se risqua enfin à tirer sur une des extrémités du nœud pour le défaire. Avec lenteur, le morceau de tissu tomba par terre.

A ce moment-là, un bruit sourd obligea Loki à se boucher les oreilles et une épaisse fumé fit son apparition avant de se disperser au gré du vent. La fumé opaque dévoilait peu à peu le contenu de la boite jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement, laissant Loki dans un état de grande panique mais surtout, de stupéfaction inconcevable.

Abasourdi, il avançait avec une lenteur sans pareil vers le "cadeau" qu'on lui avait fait. Incrédule, il s'entendait appeler doucement, presque en chuchotant:

"Aries ?"

Non pas qu'il avait des hallucinations ou encore qu'il voulait qu'elle apparaisse comme par enchantement.

Non, pas le moins du monde.

En fait, c'était bel et bien la petite et adorable Aries qui était dans cette boite. Et croyez-moi, pour le coup, ce n'était pas une sainte. Elle n'en avait ni les convictions, ni les habits.

Loin de là !

Fin

**Très court n'est-ce pas ? **

**J'y peux rien ! **

**Alors ? Vous vous en doutiez ou pas ? Moi, pas du tout ! (ah ah !)**

**Allez, on se donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Et reviiews pleaaase !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut ! (Désolé du retaaard...! ) Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiic que j'ai imaginé et écrit pendant mon temps libre (si si je vous assure !)**

**Je voulais remercier rukiia. kuchiki. fukutaicho et Gaia M pour leurs reviews ! Ça m'a fait troop plaisir ! *.* merci merci merci ! **

**Breef, j'espère que vous saurez être compréhensif quant à l'absurdité des évènements et que vous apprécierez ce machin pour ce qu'il est !**

**Allez ! Booooooonne lectuuuuuuuuuure !**

Ses mains étaient attachés dans son dos par des menottes à fourrure noir tandis que sa bouche était bâillonné par une balle en plastique. Un soutien-gorge en cuir comprimait fortement ses seins et assurait un décolleté incomparable. Le shorty qui lui servait officieusement de culotte était en cuir et avait une curieuse fermeture éclaire qui commençait à l'avant et finissait à mi-fesses en passant par son entre-jambe. Et enfin, une fine ceinture rouge, en cuir elle aussi, enserrait sa jambe droite et la gardait plié en deux. Certainement une petite sécurité pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas !

Loki ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, quelle attitude adopter face à ce spectacle plus que singulier. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment mille et une options face à lui. En réalité, il n'en avait que deux ou trois, tout au plus. La première réaction serait celle d'un ami, la seconde celle d'un abruti et la dernière, celle d'une bête assoiffé de chaire fraiche.

Mais avant de se résoudre à agir, il attendit qu'Aries ne réagisse, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis tout à l'heure. Il ne parvenait pas à voir son visage. En réalité, la seule chose qu'il voyait réellement, c'était le fessier plus que développé pour la carrure de la rose. Il l'avait en pleine figure et très sincèrement, il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'arrêter dessus un long moment quand son regard tombait dessus. Ou bien qu'il faisait consciemment tomber son regard dessus.

Finalement, on entendit des petits gémissements, et le corps de l'animal se mit à se trémousser malhabilement. Au bout de quelques secondes, Loki tenta de lui parler:

"Aries ? Tu vas bien ?"

A l'entente de son nom et de la voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, elle se laissa balancer vers l'arrière. Mauvaise idée. Du moins, ça l'était pour le pauvre lionceau qui se trouvait face à un problème de taille. L'adorable petite chose était encore plus rouge que rouge, les jambes honteusement écartés, le dos relevé qui révélait les magnifiques courbes de sa physionomie et enfin, la légère mais perceptible vibration que provoquait son cœur en tambourinant bien trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine.

Bon sang !

Comment ne pas croquer dans la pomme quand elle vous est présentée avec un nœud papillon sur le dessus !?

Il claqua à deux reprises ses joues avant de s'approcher d'Aries.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider à te relever. Je vais t'enlever ce truc aussi pour que tu puisses marcher.

-Je suis... désolé...

-Mais de quoi tu t'excuses Aries ? Ce n'est pas ta faute !

-Je suis désolé... que mon cadeau ne t'ait pas plu... Je suis désolé...

-Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille alors que je n'ai toujours pas reçu ton cadeau ?

-Je suis désolé... Je ... Ton cadeau... C'est moi... Je suis désolé..."

Semblait-il qu'il y ait eu un déclic puisque le cœur de Loki choisi ce moment-là pour faire grève. A peine l'information avait été assimilé qu'il fit un arrêt cardiaque. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Et on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Je suis désolé..."

Elle s'était mise à pleurer alors que son corps vibrait plus fort encore et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, une chaleur étouffante s'empara d'elle. Cela empira fortement quand Loki la prit dans ses bras et la serra au point de lui couper le souffle. Mais alors même qu'elle suffoquait, la sensation violente qu'elle ressenti lorsque sa poitrine s'écrasa contre le buste du lion la fit violemment gémir.

Loki, dont la stupéfaction était à la hauteur de la flamme incendiaire qui venait de naître à bien des endroits dans son corps, la lâcha bien trop subitement.

"Je... suis... désolé... mais touche moi... Je suis désolé... Mais mon corps brule partout... Je sui..."

Et il lui ferma le clapet en appuyant furieusement ses lèvres contre celles d'Aries.

Il ne s'empêcha pas, pas même un seul instant après les derniers mots de l'adorable animal, de croquer dans le fruit du pécher.

Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que les loups qui soient friand des petits agneaux !

FIIIIN !

**Mouahahahaha ! Frustré peut-être ?**

**Je vous avoue avoir pensé à faire une scène mais j'en ai marre d'écrire des fiics que pour un public restreint ! **

**(J'ai remarqué récemment que je n'avais qu'une seule fiic qui n'avait pas de scène cochonne ! Et encore, dans la suite de cette fiic, y en a une de scène T.T suis-je si perverse ?)**

**Donc, là j'ai laissé ça comme ça ! ... Comment ça même sans scène X c'est quand même trop osé pour que n'importe qui puisse lire !? Wouiiiiin ...! **

**Breef ! ****Vu que je n'ai pas envie de choisir, je vous laisse prendre la décision. Si vous voulez une scène pour clore ce machin, faite le moi savoir ! Elle viendra sûrement pas tout de suite mais elle sera au moins dans mes projets !**

**Et si vous n'en voulez pas et bien... Bonne frustration ! Ah ah ah !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable continuation sur le site :D**


End file.
